Acting Out A Certain Truth LA
by kimiko26
Summary: After Ren goes to America to act in an American movie, Kyoko is trying to lay out her own career. Sho is trying to get Kyoko back from his nemesis. When the leading Actress in the movie quits, Kyoko is offered the role. Not only is Kyoko in a new place, but she also begins to learn Ren's secrets.
1. Seductive Red

**Acting Out a Certain Truth LA**

** After Ren goes to America to act in an American movie, Kyoko is trying to lay out her own career. Sho is trying to get Kyoko back from his nemesis. When the leading Actress in the movie quits, Kyoko is offered the role. **

**Chapter 1- Seductive Red**

"I have had it! I cannot work under these conditions! I quit!" A women hollered. She had on tall, black heals with dark skinny jeans and a loose, white blouse. Her pink tank top showed through. The many pieces of jewelry on around her neck bounced as she stomped through studio. She wore seductive red lipstick and dark eye shadow that brought out her deep green eyes. Her dirty-blonde hair was in a loose ponytail off her shoulder.

"Sarah! Sarah! We can work this out! Please don't go! We need you!" A man begged as he followed her.

"Too bad! I quit! I cannot work with him!" She pointed at the tall man with long brown hair as she passed him. "I quit!"

**Kyoko**

"Come here to Nya Café!" Kyoko, with a large, playful smile, spun around in her maid's costume (and cat tail) in the center of the restaurant. She help up the two trays of desserts with such grace. "The food taste amazing and the maids are – Nya—Cute!" She winked at the camera.

"Cut!" The director called out. "That what spectacular! This new Café is going to draw in a lot of customers when they see how great you look in this commercial!"

Kyoko bowed. "Thank you, sir!"

Kyoko went back to change into her everyday clothing. When she arrived in the changing room, she glanced at herself in the costume. She remembered that the owner requested that she would be the maid in the commercial, but she was dumbstruck as to why. There was many different actresses that would be much cuter. However, she was pleased that she got to play a part where she got to be fun and cute.

She heard her phone go off and she began to blush. She walked over to her stuff and pulled out her phone. _Ren Tsuruga. _She clicked on the message.

_Let me know how the shoot went. _

She hurried up and responded.

_It went great. They seemed to really like it. How was your day? _

She hurried and got changed while she waited for the message to come back. She pulled her hair out of the pig-tails she had it in and it fell down a little past her shoulders. She now wore a simple, baby-blue t-shirt under and a white sundress and blue sandals that she tied into a bow at the ankle. She checked in the mirror with a pleased smile on her face.

Another text came in.

_It was okay. I had to work with a completely unprofessional actress. _

Kyoko glanced up at the clock: it was 12:30 in the afternoon. It was about 7:30 at night for him.

_Don't forget to eat dinner. _

She reminded him.

"Kyoko-chan, we can't be late for out next appointment." A tall, model-like lady peeked her head through the door. Her soft, blonde curls matched her soft voice. However, her large smile made up for it. Since the movie, Kyoko left LoveMe and got her own manager, Rea. Now, she was doing a lot of interviews, modeling, and small acting parts like the commercial.

Kyoko nodded her head as she grabbed her bag and walked out. "Eh- Kyoko-chan. . ." Rea began as she started driving towards the studio for her next set. "I know you don't like Fuwa Sho, but I think. . ."

"I will not be his lover in his next music video." Kyoko bluntly stated.

"Right." Rea laughed nervously. Kyoko did well with tolerating Sho, however, she refused to play a role that involved kissing Sho, hugging Sho, or even being slightly uncovered with Sho (not that anyone would ever offer such a part to innocent Kyoko).

Kyoko got a message from Ren. She glanced at her phone with a warm smile. Rea giggled. "Tsuraga-san?" Kyoko nodded.

**Ren **

Ren laughed in his head as he read the message. Kyoko never stopped worrying about him even with the distance apart from them. Yashiro watched Ren with his little school girl smile. Ren been in a much better mood since he started seeing Kyoko. However, he wished those two would have started before Ren left so they could have at least went on one official date.

"Kyoko is really getting popular back in Japan, isn't she?" Yashiro commented. Ren nodded.

Ren walked out of his dressing room and back towards the set. Director Adam Martin glanced at him with a scorn expression. "Ren! What are we supposed to do now?" The man demanded. He was a tall, respectable man who, despite being only forty, has gray hair. His eyes were as gray and unmoved as boulders. "We have a deadline, and since you chased Sarah off, we now have to find a new actress! That takes up time and money! Not to mention we will have to redo every scene Sarah was in!"

Ren's eyes narrowed and Yashiro stepped back as soon as he felt Ren's angry aurora. "It is not my fault that she is unprofessional."

"Are you talking back to me?" Adam scowled.

"I apologize that my rejection caused her to walk out on her job." Ren stood a few feet from the director. "But would you not prefer an actress that can do her job in a dignifying manner and not quit because of a little temper tantrum?"

"So what do we do about Sarah's part? No one could be as convincing of a Raven as Sarah was." A timid young man asked the director. "We don't have time for another audition!"

"You need a new Raven?" Yashiro asked.

"Were you not listening? Sarah left! There is no Raven!" The director yelled in Yashiro's face.

Yashiro just smirked. Ren's eyes narrowed as he knew what would come out his manger's mouth.

"I happen to know someone who is really talented in playing strong, dark, and scary female roles." Yashiro replied.

"You do?" The director got a slight smirk on his face. "Who?"

"Kyoko Mogami." Yashiro replied. "She was in a show and movie with Ren. Kyoko is very talented."

"Sir." Ren tried to protest the suggestion.

"She apart of LME?" The director asked. Yashiro nodded.

"She will have to do!" The director said. "Will, find a way to get a hold of her." He snapped his fingers. "And make sure we have her here on the double. I can't afford to lose any more minutes."

**Later that night. . . **

Ren parked out in front of his apartment. Outside the building, Sarah waited. She saw him and smiled seductively. Her red lips only spelled out trouble. "What do you want?" he asked.

"You know what I want." She said as she inched closer to him. "I think I would be willing to change my mind about quitting if you just agree to. . ." She reached out for him.

"No." Ren stated as he brushed her off. "Now please leave the premises."

Her attitude turned more aggressive. "Come on, you know you want to." She held on to his hand as she touched his lips. He once again brushed her off and walked into the building. She stomped off.

"I hate those who are unprofessional." Ren murmured.

**I hope that you like the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. This may be up for some revisions later. **


	2. Blacked Out

**Chapter 2- Blacked out**

"She is perfect!" The director said as he watched some of Kyoko's performances. "Why didn't you two tell me about this girl sooner?" He turned to Yashiro and Ren. Before either could answer, he proceeded. "Doesn't matter! I need this girl here ASAP!"

"Sir," Ren tried to speak. "The part is written for a girl who can speak fluent English and American."

"The script can be rewritten for this girl" The director replied. "That is, of course, if she is the type who don't quit half-way."

"Kyoko never quits on anything!" Yashiro confirmed.

"Good." The director said.

**Kyoko**

"Where do you plan on going?" Kyoko grabbed Sho's hand, her eyes filled with tears. He blushed. _How can she do that?_ He thought.

"Wait for me," He said as he left go of her hand and turned to walk away from her. She reached out for him, but retreated.

"Cut! Next we can start with the first scene with Fuwa singing in the rain!" The director of the music video declared.

Kyoko walked away from the scene as fast as she could. "Sorry Kyoko, but sometimes you have to do jobs you don't want to do." Rea apologized. Kyoko went to her dressing room and changed back into her normal clothes.

"Least I convinced them to take out the kiss." She sighed. She remembered the meeting with the director. She begged for them to edit the script. Rea even explained that Kyoko couldn't afford people thinking that she and Sho were still a thing. After an hour of begging, the director gave in and took it out. "Why was the kiss so important anyways?"

After a few minutes of getting dressed and putting her things away, she was ready to head out of the studio and to the place for her next photo shoot.

"Really!" She heard Rea cry out from the hall way. She walked out to see Rea talking on the phone. "No! No! I believe she will love this opportunity! No! Thank you! Thank you, sir!" Rea hung up the phone and looked at Kyoko with glittery eyes.

"Who was that?" Kyoko asked.

"Lori-sama, he just got off the phone with Director Adam Nettler, the director of 'Blacked out.'" She answered. "He said that they wish for you to replace their leading role in the movie."

Kyoko's eyes widened. She knew about the movie very well. Blacked out was the movie that Ren was staring in. "What about their lead? The movie is supposed to be half finished."

"Apparently, she quit on them the other day. They have to redo all her scenes with a new actress." Rea explained.

"Why me?" Kyoko couldn't believe it.

"I am not so sure. It never came up." Rea looked down at her watched. "Oh! We should get going. Despite this big break, we can't miss our other appointments." Rea smiled.

Kyoko nodded and they headed out of the studio, still talking about the role that Kyoko was requested to play. _If I agree to play the role, I get to go to America where Ren is. _Kyoko thought.

"Blacked out?" Sho asked himself as he watched the two walk away. He overheard the entire conversation.

**Ren **

"Dammit! Did you not listen to what I just said?" A man yelled at Ren as Ren looked out the curtains to a dark street.

"Where you not listening to what I just said," Ren replied back. "I don't care what you have to say." He picked up a pistol from the table next to him and put it in his pants.

"You are going to put all of us and everything we stand for in jeopardy!" The man protested.

"Your bitching and complaining is quite annoying." Ren declared as he walked out of the room. The man tried to go after him but was stopped by a tall black woman.

"Let him go." She told him. "It isn't worth is Fred."

Fred just grunted. "Samuel isn't going to be happy about this." He walked the other direction.

"Cut!" The director cried out. "That was good!"

Ren sighed as he walked into his dressing room, preparing for the action scene he was to play in within the hour.

"I got a message from Rea, she said she and Kyoko will be here in a couple days." Yashiro told Ren. "Oh! She also sent me a picture of Kyoko in the new Candy-line clothing." He showed Ren the image. She was in a sitting position to the right side with her left knee pulled up to her. Her orange hair flowed down almost like silk. Kyoko was wearing an off-white blouse that fit loosely and a pale pink skirt. She had on brown boots that came up to her knees.

Ren looked at the image for a while. It was hard to believe how she managed to get even more beautiful than before.

"I can't wait to see her again." Yashiro said. He imagined Ren's reuniting with Kyoko. He imagined them embracing each other passionately and holding hands back to the car.

"By the way, how did you get her manager's number?" Ren interrupted the fantasy.

Yashiro blushed, "Well, it kind of a long story." He looked away.

"Mr. Tsuruga? Are you ready for your make-up?" A young woman knocked on the door.

"Yes." He said. She walked in. She had long brown hair and emerald eyes. She was fairly short. She wore simple jeans and a pink v-cut sweater.

"Hello." Yashiro greeted her. She nodded and proceeded to get out her make-up kit.

"Okay! Time to beat you up!" She joked.

**Kyoko- 1 week later**

"You nervous?" Rea asked as they headed out on a private jet. Kyoko nodded. Rea laughed at how Kyoko looked. "I am sure you will do fine."

"What if I mess up my English?" Kyoko asked. "What if I can't get the character down?"

"You will do just fine, Kyoko-chan." Rea reassured her.

Kyoko looked down at the script. They changed her character a bit to match her a bit better.

_Mai Risei- She is a particularly difficult girl to get along with. She grew up in a wealthy family, but secretly works underground against the government with an organization known as "Blacked Out." She is a sneaky girl and very well rounded in all types of fighting. She works very close to Soichiro._ . .

"So I will be spending a lot of time on set with Ren." She said out load. Rea nodded. Glancing out the plane, she smiled. She was nervous out of her mind, but couldn't be any more excited for her American debut.

**Thank you for reading. Sorry this one takes a bit longer to write. Hope you enjoyed. **


	3. B-Rated

Chapter 3- B-rated

"It is so great to meet you, Ren." Rea exclaimed as she ate her salmon. Kyoko sat quietly across from him, unable to believe she was actually there. She was in America, eating American food, with Ren.

"You looking good, Kyoko-chan." Yashiro complimented the young actress. He glanced at Ren, hoping he would complement her as well.

"Thank you." Kyoko said carefully in English. Yashiro laughed.

"You don't need to speak English with me." He explained.

"Oh, but. . ." She was about to apologize.

"It don't hurt to practice." Ren said in fluent English. She nodded in agreement. "So how was your flight?" He changed the topic.

"It was good." She blushed. "I memorized my lines on the way here. Although, there was some words I struggle to understand." She confessed.

"I will help you." Ren offered with a sparkling smile.

"No, it is okay. . . I couldn't," She protested.

"It would be my pleasure." Ren insisted. Yashiro watched them with his schoolgirl smile on. He missed sitting down at dinner, watching those two talk about work and normal day things.

"Maybe you two should also practice the kiss scene." Rea teased. Kyoko instantly blushed and looked away. Ren tried hard not to laugh at how cute she was. Despite their time apart, she was still his innocent Kyoko. Who knows, maybe this was going to be better than he imagined.

They continued to talk about their different jobs they have done. Ren and Yashiro talked about the movie and Kyoko talked about her new clothing ads and the Nya Cafe. Rea mentioned the music video, which she regretted after seeing Ren's mood change.

"Why, look who it is?" A tall woman with dirty-blonde hair walked up to them. "Ren, how have you been?" She shot him a flirtatious smile. Kyoko didn't understand why, but her chest felt heavy when she her the woman's tone of voice.

"Sarah." Ren responded, annoyed.

"I love you too, Darling." Sarah snarled. Kyoko's heart sank even deeper at the sound of those words. She wished her English was impaired, but she knew those words really well.

"Sarah," Ren said as he gestured to Kyoko, "this is my girlfriend, Kyoko." He glanced at Kyoko to make sure she understood what he said. It took a minute, but she eventually blushed. "Kyoko, this is Sarah, the unprofessional actress I was telling you about." He told Kyoko in Japanese.

"What did you say?" Sarah snapped.

"Just said that you use to work with me." Ren lied. "Now please leave us to our date." Kyoko blushed even more when she heard the word 'date'.

"Enjoy yourselves." Sarah said sarcastically as she walked away.

"She really is pissed." Yashiro added unnecessarily.

Ren - the next day

Sarah was about to walk into the studio when she noticed everyone out on a set outside. She noticed Ren was on set. The set looked familiar, like she had seen it before. There were three 'cops' on one side and Ren on the other. He looked beat and had on torn clothes.

"We already filmed this scene!" She whispered angrily. "What are they doing reshooting it?"

"Action!" The director hollered. Sarah watched the scene play out.

"Dam it!" Ren cried out. "These guys don't know when to give up!" He jumped behind the tipped over sports car and started to shoot back at the officers. "Dammit!" He shouted as he ran out of bullets.

One officer fell down just as a sword went through another one.

"I don't remember a sword." Sarah whispered.

A young girl jumped on the set from the building. She had short, flowing, black hair. Her eyes were golden but dead. She wore leather boots, pants, and a tight tank top. Before the third officer could react, she calming stood up and shot at him. He fell over.

The girl walked over to Ren and smiled.

"You must be Karma." He said as he stood up, putting his gun away on his belt loop under his jacket.

"Karma is just a codename." She replied with a wicked smile. "The name is Mai." Sirens went off.

"Mai?" Sarah bit her lip in anger. That isn't in the script! Her name is Ashley!

"Soichiro." He replied as the two ran off set with, away from the alarms.

"Cut! I have never seen such acting before in my life!" The director called out. "You two are spectacular."

"Thank you, Sir." Kyoko bowed. Ren just nodded.

"I am also impressed with your English skilled, Kyoko." The director added.

"Kyoko?" Sarah hissed as she recalled the night before. She recalled the girl with a girly image: soft, orange hair; golden eyes, frilly clothes. That was far from what she saw here.

Kyoko bowed once more before leaving the set to get ready for her next scene. Sarah watched her in disgust.

"Sarah?" A man walked up to her. "What are you doing here?"

The director turned around to see his former star standing there.

"I decided I was going to give you losers a second chance." She replied.

"That won't be necessary, Sarah," The director told her. She jumped at the statement. "We already have a replacement for you."

"Hah! That pathetic schoolgirl?" Sarah snorted. "Her performance was completely amateur." Outer Ren stayed perfectly calm, but his insides boiled in anger.

"The only amateur is the one who quits because she can't have her way." Ren stepped in.

Sarah growled in frustration. "Hmph! Fine! You can keep your B-rated girlfriend on set, but don't cry to me when the movie, or your love life, starts to fall apart. And I promise you, it will."

Ren watched her as she stormed off. Yashiro and Rea returned from their errands. They nearly jumped out of their skin when they saw the dark aura around Ren. "We will see." They heard Ren say, making them feel even more scared.

"What did we miss?" Rea asked nervously.

Hope you like it so far. Please review and thank you for reading.


End file.
